Death Factory
Death Factory is the 12th mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 3 segments: Test Facility, Decontamination, and R&D. Mission Information In the previous mission, 47 infiltrated Dexter Industries, and uncovered the secret R&D Facility, where Victoria was experimented on recently. The three targets are Marcus Green, an explosives developer, Raymond Valentine, an arms developer, and Warren Ashford, the bio-engineer in charge of examining Victoria, all researchers in the facility. Briefing :"I am getting closer. This is the black heart of Dexter Industries. Part of me dreads what I might find down here. Human experiments...children as weapons? This is all too close for comfort. All the more reason to pull the plug. I will find Victoria and destroy all data that Dexter's researchers might have uncovered. This ends here." Weapons Firearms * AH 74U * Aries 24-7 * STG 58 * STG 58 Elite Melee * Bong - R&D area. * Book - Decontamination area. As you walk in go strieght down hall, turn right at end of hall, walk through curtain, stay right as you make your way to the oppisite wall of the room with the two "windows" when you reach that point look right and down next to the lockers. * Bottle - Decontamination area. * Coffee Mug - R&D area. * Dummy Arm - R&D area. * Fire Extinguisher - R&D area. * Folding Knife - Test Facility. As you step off the elevator look left, walk to shelving in small room. * Gasoline Can - unable to locate anywhere in Death Factory. * Hammer - R&D area. * Knife - Decontamination area. Located in the "party" room behind the bar. * Plunger - Decontamination area. As you walk in go streight ahead, turn right at end of hall, walk through curtain into shower area, stop and look at small tiled wall in front of you. Plunger there. Another is located over by the sinks on the wall. * Radio - R&D area. * Screwdriver - Test Facility. Located on top of two barrells directly out from the elevator. Another screwdriver located as you exit the elevator at Test Facility. As you exit the elevator walk forward until you reach the "pig" pit under the control room, look left at the stairs, go up the stairs and look right, you should see a double door closed. The screwdriver is setting on a box next to those doors. * Syringe - R&D area, lowest floor. * Wrench - Test Facility. As you step off the elevator look right, walk over to crate and wrench is laying on it. Other * Fire Paste * Proximity Detector * Proximity Mine * Remote Explosive Disguises * Factory Guard * Researcher * Scientist Challenges * Chameleon - You have used the following disguises: Scientist, Factory Guard, Researcher. * Evidence Collector - Collect the evidence. :* 1: Test Facility - On the computer table near the back exit of the observation deck (top floor). :* 2: Decontamination - On the coffee table in the room with the three guards watching TV. :* 3: R&D - On the second research table to the right of the lowest floor (to the right of the valve while facing the exit). * Infiltrator - You have completed Death Factory without being spotted. * Suit Only - You have completed Death Factory without changing disguise. * Good Test Results - You have have killed Dr. Green by pushing the button that activates the proximity mines while he is in a "lawn" testing zone. * The Abyss Gazes Back - You have killed Dr. Green by shooting the glass underneath him and dropping him into the pig pen. * The Common Good - You have killed Dr. Green by inserting the proximity detector into the incomplete mine in the room next to the security station. * Scientific Thoroughness - You have completed Good Test Results, The Abyss Gazes Back and The Common Good. * Happy Birthday - You have killed the researcher's Carl's buddies by hiding inside the Birthday Cake. * In the Right Space - You have used the Bomb Factory to blow up Dr. Valentine. * The Shock Doctrine - You have killed Dr. Valentine using the Electricity Gun. * Eureka - You have spiked the Bladness Cure with Fire Paste and killed Dr. Valentine. * Doctor in the House - You have completed: In the Right Space, The Shock Doctrine, and Eureka. * Strap Him In - You have killed Dr. Ashford by rigging the robotic arms. * Unseen - You have strangled Dr. Ashford while the steam vents are off and hidden his body. * Experimenting - You have completed Strap Him In and Unseen. * Research and Hidings - You have subdued and/or hide the bodies of 15 researchers while remaining unseen. * Ground Zero - Complete Death Factory * Reap What You Sow - Part 1 - * Reap What You Sow - Part 2 - * Mastery: Death Factory - You have completed all other challenges. Gallery Test_Facility.png| Test Facility Decontamination.png| Decontamination Death_Factory.png| R&D Category:Hitman: Absolution missions